callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Blackstone
Nero Blackstone is a character appearing in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies, as one of the four main characters of Shadows of Evil. He is voiced and motion-captured by Jeff Goldblum. Biography Nero was once a very successful magician in Morg City, but his popularity sunk quickly for unknown reasons, going as far as being crowned "Worst Magician of the Year" by the Magician's Weekly magazine. In addition, he is married to a demanding woman, who always finds a reason to complain about him. According to the Zombies Chronicles Timeline, the Shadowman had bribed Nero's accountant to make it appear as if Nero's wife had accumulated a large amount of debt. Unbeknownst to this, Nero killed his wife in a staged accident in order to claim the insurance money and pay off their debts. On one night, Nero pays a visit to the Black Lace burlesque club, where he meets the boxer Floyd Campbell, Detective Jack Vincent, and the dancer Jessica Rose. During Jessica's performance, the four of them are mysteriously knocked out cold. Each of them later wake up in different areas of Morg, finding their left hand branded with the Mark of the Beast. They discover zombies roaming around the city, and attempt to escape, only to reunite in an alley later. A mysterious figure calling himself Shadow Man then asks the four characters to complete the rituals to atone for their sins. Nero collects his ritual item, which is his lawyer's pen, and later sacrifices him as part of the ritual. After finishing all the rituals, the Shadow Man reveals that they have opened a gateway to freeing the Apothicon on their dimension. Nero begins to remember all of the events being depicted in a book, located in his lair. After reading the book, they find out the true nature of the Apothicon, as well as the Keepers. The four then proceed to summon the Keepers under the Rift, where they work together to "kill" the Shadow Man (unknowingly to them, only his physical body was destroyed, while his soul is preserved within the Summoning Key). Using the power of the Keepers, they destroy the large Apothicon creature roaming the skies of Morg City, freeing their dimension from the Apothicon's wrath. As the Keepers return the key to them, Edward Richtofen quickly appears and takes it. He thanks Nero and the others for their efforts, then teleports away. The next day, the Apothicons then destroy their dimension, killing everyone who lived in Dimension 63, including Nero. Quotes Gallery Nero SDCC BOIII.PNG|Nero poster. Nero SDCC 2 BOIII.PNG|Another Nero poster from the Call of Duty snapchat account. NeroPosters SDCC ZombiesExperience BOIII.jpg|More Nero posters at San Diego Comic-Con 2015. Nero Magazine BO3.png|A magazine advertising Nero's fall from fame, seen in the Shadows of Evil intro. Nero Magic 2 BO3.png|Nero preparing to kill his wife. Nero Awakens BO3.png|Nero waking up after Jessica's performance and finding himself elsewhere in the city. Nero Blackstone BOIII.png|Nero in the player lobby screen. Trivia * Nero is similar to the real life 20th-century magician, Harry Blackstone Sr.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Blackstone,_Sr. *He apparently likes Jessica, as he tries to introduce himself to her during a certain round. However, Jessica doesn't return this feeling. *He tries to get along with Jack Vincent, however the latter hates Nero. *Nero seems to be neutral towards Floyd and even admires his strength at one point, however the latter doesn't return said feeling as Floyd slightly dislikes Nero. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters